


Sometimes

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13





	

When I think someone is beautiful,  
I wish to draw them,  
to immortalise them,  
with my shaking hands  
and tiny pencils.

But sometimes,  
when hope isn’t enough,  
a desire to be immortalised comes,  
slinking in like a punished dog  
to taint my home.


End file.
